Not My Style
by PaTchoRa
Summary: It started when a big celebrity playboy made the great serious authoress mad when she ignored him on a cafe one day. Thus, leading to a not my style kind of love story. Who would've expected for it to happen. Again. EDITED. REPOSTED.


Edited by _pseudonym08, _because she's annoying. Jk

* * *

><p>NOT MY STYLE<p>

By _PaTchora_

One Shot Chapter: The Replay

The sun gleamed mightily past the clear windowpane of one of Japan's finest cafés. Legendary author Azumi Yuka sat comfortably by the window, undisturbed albeit the sun's graze on her fair skin. Her laptop continuously ran for three hours, but she didn't care. After all, it was also plugged in and charging while she's using it. The café manager Masachika Shiki gave her permission to do so as she was his frequent customer. It was also because he understood her job. Being an author sure _is _hard. Thus, he just left her be.

She, on the other hand, took his kindness to her advantage. She kept on typing, unfazed by the questioning stares some customers were giving. She even ignored some fan of hers who asked her for an autograph. All she wanted was silence. She hoped that they'd understand which through time, they eventually learned to. Yuka sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Then, she resumed typing.

It was Azumi Yuka's need to finish this newly-typed chapter of hers before deadline. That_ is_ two days henceforth. Thus, she decided to focus more on her job for now. Her untouched latte subdued every now and then until such time, she was no longer in the mood to drink it.

Minutes later, the chimes by the door suddenly jingled. Resting waitresses and waiters immediately stood up and ran towards the entrance to greet the newly-arrived client. At first, everything seemed to be fine. But as seconds pass, more appeared to be standing up. The stomping of their feet created a dramatic mini earthquake effect on the place. The earlier circumstance was still tolerable for the serious authoress. But the screams that followed shortly already began to irritate her.

"YUKIHIRA IZUMI!"

Yuka unknowingly rolled her eyes. How pathetic could all these people get? Getting overly dramatic upon such undeserving kind of people? Yes, she had heard of _this_ Yukihira Izumi alright—him and all those attention seeking dishes about him. Well, how can she not know of him anyway? In the first place, whatever channel she'd go to, his annoying face would always be on the news.

She sighed.

This Yukihira Izumi—he's just the same to all those other pathetic celebrities. All of them strive hard for a better image and for a bigger fan club, which at the same time would become a great contribution in building up their egos.

"WE LOVE YOU IZUMI!"

_Seriously?_ From her periphery, she saw him smirk. She rolled her eyes once again.

Well, guess that's just the reality of this world.

_Still, it wouldn't hurt if, even for once, they'd learn the value of humility. After all, they need to know their boundaries and rationalize themselves that not all people desire the stampedes they've caused. _Yuka thought.

She did this momentarily pause to sigh annoyingly before typing once again. The laptop's keyboard was back in creating its usual inputting noises, contesting the loud wails of the rabid customers. She chose to ignore, unaware that her disinterest had caught someone's eyes.

With that same smirk in his gorgeously-outlined face, Izumi ignored the incoming pens and papers. He walked inside. His gaze transfixed on an oblivious brunette with her laptop in front.

"Hey," he said as he sat in front of her, surprised that it didn't startle her even a bit.

"What? Quite shock I didn't meet your expectation?" she asked, seemingly speaking out the very thought he was thinking. He merely smiled at her comment, trying ever so hard to control himself. _She's interesting. _He even thought to himself, before going back to his new favorite pastime—observing this very _interesting_ woman more intently.

"If you have nothing better to do besides staring at me like that, it is best that you leave," Yuka said, pissed off at the attention the people were now giving solely because of _him._

"You're telling me to leave?" He pouted, "I didn't even have your name!" Izumi complained. He tried to pull off his cute pleading face, trying as well as expecting to convince and get the better side of her.

"Are artists like you normally like this?" Yuka replied in a rather questioning manner. She stopped her typing and paid him a glance. But she made sure he could see how _clearly, undoubtedly, obviously _irritated she was with his constant questioning. However, Izumi ignored the annoyance he saw in those captivating hazel eyes and smiled goofily.

"Like what?"

"Well, let's see… annoying?" she answered, becoming obvious now.

"Not really. No. I guess not all," he said, accompanied by a smile to irritate her further.

"Then I guess I'm just unlucky right now." He heard her mutter under her breath before she resumed her typing.

"So, do you have any orders? I'll treat you as you seem to be a fine young lady." He began another topic.

"There is no need. Go treat yourself. I'm fine with this," Yuka simply answered. She slightly raised her cold latte to indicate what she meant. Izumi didn't pry further. He called for a waitress and ordered his own cappuccino. The woman in front didn't say nor try to say anything after that. Her silence was already getting in his nerves. It made him look stupid both in front of her and of all the people inside the place.

"Anyway, I still haven't gotten your name-" he began to speak. But his sentence was intercepted in between when she stood up and closed his laptop.

"I have to go and find some other place that's… _quiet_," she excused before she fixed her things and walked away, thinking that she wouldn't be able to finish the things she needed to do if she stayed longer.

"I'm going Shiki. Thanks again," she addressed to the café's manager who just nod at her direction. She, then, exited the café.

Izumi who was left alone on the table looked twice as more stupid than when he was ignored moments ago. _So this is what it feels like being disregarded? _He asked himself while he drank the cappuccino he ordered. His thoughts wandered beyond the walls as his gaze remained suspended on the door where she recently left.

A few minutes later, something shiny caught his attention. He extended his hand and grabbed the object.

_You're Azumi Yuka, huh? _He smirked as he held on to the calling card.

-**NMS**-

Fifteen years after, the same chimes jingled as the door opened for the customers to come in. Two lads, one blond and the other raven, entered the café. A brief pause took place as all heads, mostly girls, turned to look at them._ These two sure are hotshots. It's obvious from how they are dressed._ They coincidentally thought at the same time. _But… who were they again? _All, other than one, were in deep contemplation.

"Kyaa! That's Cremisi's singer Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi!" At last, one person had recognized.

"Great!" Natsume commented under his breath as fans began to crowd around them, asking for autographs. "Tell Yuu that these fake stuffs didn't work," he whispered to his comrade before tearing off the mustache and removing his dorky glasses.

The other one, Ruka remained silent as he signed white papers, newly bought CDs and foreheads. But it was evident in his look how irritated he was—sort of. The number of people crowding around them didn't seem to lessen. More and more were still coming, creating a stampede within the place. Then, amidst the entire ruckus…

"Tsk!" They both heard a soft curse not far from where they were. Ruka ignored it. But Natsume… he set aside the noise and the pens and turned towards the person itself. Sitting by the window was a girl, who he recognized as a schoolmate, typing some reports in her laptop. And somehow, he couldn't keep his eyes out of her direction.

"Ruka?" Natsume finally called his friend, who immediately turned towards him to answer his _needs_. "Who is she?" Natsume added as he finally recognized the girl's existence.

"Her?" Ruka wanted to confirm, pointing at the same brunette girl with an annoyed look.

"Yes. Her." Natsume replied.

"You don't know her?"

"Well, would I ask you if I do?" Natsume was getting annoyed now.

"She's our classmate!" Ruka stated in a matter-of-factly manner.

"Classmate?"

"Yes. Yukihira Mikan."

Natsume tried his best to remember her. Well, yes, he sure did hear the name Yukihira Mikan being called in the attendance of his class, once or twice—during those times when he wouldn't skip homeroom. But nonetheless, he never did pay any attention to his surroundings or to his classmates, let alone an ordinary girl by the name of Mikan. But he sure did remember that…

"She's the nerd girl who is always being bullied?" It came out as a question rather than a statement. "The one with polka-dotted panties?"

Ruka cringed at the memory. "Well, yes. Wait! Where are you going, Natsume?" he asked, who had noticed his best friend was already nearing the unaware brunette.

-**NMS**-

-**SLAP-**

"Don't expect me to easily fall head over heels, Hyuuga. I am not your fan girl and you're totally _not my style_!" Everyone was shocked at what she just did, even herself. Not knowing the next thing to do, the four-eyed Mikan immediately left the scene.

The moment she left, Ruka dangerously looked at his friend, who just smirked as he watched the door close.

"You're not seriously planning to get your revenge, aren't you Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"We'll see…" Natsume replied.

"But it was seriously your fault for doing that," Ruka tried to reason out, already having enough of Natsume's rebellious antics.

"She… interests me." Even when Natsume just said it in a whispering manner, Ruka could hear it perfectly. And before he could even ask his best friend what it meant, Natsume left the cafe, still with that egotistic smirk on, leaving him to simply question.

Pretty soon, another story unfolds between the nerdy girl and the playboy singer—a story none could ever expect to happen.

_Again._


End file.
